


Naughty or Nice

by missjo



Series: Jimmy Kent and His Amazing Potential Sexual Harassment Suit [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the office smut au! Thomas and Jimmy have a smutty reunion at the office holiday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> There's been so much delightful holiday fluff that I just had to go and write some filth to shake things up a bit! Oh, and the original title was going to be "Fall On Your Knees" (I'm cheeky like that) but Flippy stole it just a few hours ago. Alas.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Thomas groaned into Jimmy’s palm. “Jimmy, please--”

Jimmy smirked and rocked his hips teasingly against Thomas’s perfect arse. He ghosted his fingers over the bulge in Thomas’s trousers. “You’ve been naughty,” he whispered into his ear and caught the lobe lightly between his teeth. “Flirting with that investor like that.”

Thomas whimpered and pressed back against him. “I didn’t-- Philip--” he gasped out, his voice trembling with need.

“Is just an old friend of the company, I know,” Jimmy growled and unfastened Thomas’s trousers. “Handsome bloke. D’you just seduce all of your attractive colleagues then?”

Thomas shook his head. “No.”

“Good.” Jimmy turned Thomas around and kissed the edge of his mouth. “Because I went through a sexuality crises for you and everythin’.”

Thomas smirked and tugged Jimmy forward by his tie to kiss him properly. He tasted like eggnog and bourbon. It made Jimmy feel a little dizzy. “Vain git,” Thomas murmured into the junction of their mouths.

Thomas shoved him back against the door and made quick work of his trousers. “Ah! Christ!” Jimmy gasped once Thomas’s hand was around him.

He stroked him once, twice, three times until Jimmy’s knees were threatening to buckle beneath him and he was gasping desperately for air. “Saw Ivy makin’ eyes at you under the mistletoe,” Thomas growled and bit Jimmy’s full bottom lip. “Bet you’re popular on campus.”

Jimmy shook his head. “No. Only you --  _Christ_ \-- I only ever think about you. Imagine -- nng -- imagine your hands and mouth whenever I touch myself,” he told him, heat rushing to his cheeks. “God,  _Thomas_ \--”

Thomas captured Jimmy’s mouth in a fierce kiss and picked up the pace of his hand. Jimmy moaned into the kiss and grasped at Thomas’s broad shoulders to keep himself upright. It had been so long. He was embarrassingly close already.

One stroke, another, then Thomas brushed his fingers against his bollocks and Jimmy was coming in spurts. “Thomas,” he moaned as he stroked him through the aftershocks.

He kissed him tenderly and rested his head back against the door to catch his breath. As he came back to himself he realized he could feel Thomas hard and hot against his thigh. It was thrilling.

“There’s somethin’ else I think about,” he said in a low, rough tone and trailed his fingertips up Thomas’s thigh. “Want to know what it is?”

Thomas nodded, his breathing heavy with arousal.

Jimmy leaned in close and pressed his lips against the shell of his ear. “Your cock.”

Thomas whimpered helplessly. It was Jimmy’s turn to shove him back against the wall. “Let me show you how much I’ve missed you, Mr. Barrow,” he whispered roughly against his mouth before dropping to his knees in front of him.

“Jimmy--” Thomas gasped, looking down at him in shock.

Jimmy nuzzled the bulge in his trousers and breathed in the musky, masculine scent of him. It made him moan low in the back of his throat. He slid Thomas’s trousers down and kissed the thin fabric of his pants. There was a spot of damp near the tip that made Jimmy’s mouth water.

“Missed you,” he whispered and looked up at Thomas through his lashes.

“Christ,” Thomas groaned, his hands curling into fists.

Jimmy carefully pulled his pants down and took in the sight of his thick, swollen cock. He licked his lips and leaned forward to swirl his tongue around the tip. He felt Thomas shudder and smiled smugly before wrapping his lips around his prick.

Jimmy pressed Thomas back against the wall firmly when his hips threatened to push forward. He set a steady rhythm, taking his prick further with every forward motion until the tip touched the back of his throat. They both moaned at the feeling. Thomas ran his fingers through his hair and gripped at his scalp.

Jimmy stroked his bollocks and hummed around the tip of Thomas’s prick before taking it to the back of his throat again. He was drunk on the tangy saltiness of him. He hardly heard Thomas’s gasped warning before he released deep in his mouth.

He pulled back and coughed on the last of it. Jimmy sat on his heels and looked up at Thomas’s quivering form. He wiped away the few drops that had landed on his bottom lip and licked the come from his finger curiously. He had never thought he’d enjoy the taste of another man’s come but life was a journey of discovery, after all.

Jimmy carefully tucked Thomas back into his trousers and stood to right his own suit. Thomas was looking at him in a focused kind of wonder that made his cheeks warm.

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Barrow,” he said with a cheeky grin after he had finished smoothing out his jacket. His voice was scratchy, he noticed, and he had to fight back his blush.

Thomas grabbed his wrist just as he was moving to leave. He paused and let Thomas kiss the corner of his mouth. “I think it’s time we started discussing being exclusive,” he murmured into Jimmy’s ear.

His heart did a little dance in his chest as he pulled away to grin at Thomas. “Let me come back to yours after this horrible shindig is over and we can discuss all manner of things, Mr. Barrow,” he replied, his voice thick with promise.


End file.
